


The Years I Hated You Most

by Serenaa_Uchiha



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Good Dark Lord, Hilda Spellman is represented by Elle Fanning, Hilda deserved a better family, The Dark Lord is represented by Henry Cavill, bad brother edward spellman, bad sister Zelda Spellman, fuck Zelda Spellman you bitch, powerful Hilda Spellman, pretty hilda spellman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha
Summary: When Hilda finds herself forced to return to her hometown, she finds herself in a situation that she never thought would be repeated
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Original Character(s), The Dark Lord | Satan/Hilda Spellman
Kudos: 3





	The Years I Hated You Most

_Hilda Tyler_

When I was younger, my mom and Jonathan broke up.

He had a strong impression that I was not his daughter and honestly, I do not judge him, he never looked like him, much less my mother.

I have always considered myself guilty of her separation from a nearly 100-year marriage, but my mother always made sure that the marriage took place for convenience and that although she fell in love afterwards, she did not feel much of a loss by the separation.

After their separation, we went to my mother's hometown, she worked for a long time as a midwife, then as a nurse and then as a surgeon, but after she got good money, she opened a small coffee shop in the center of the city and stopped working in the field of medicine.

I loved and I love my mother, she did everything to give me a comfortable life and I lack nothing and thanks to the cafeteria that was a great success, I never lacked anything.

When I turned twenty, my mother decided it was time to leave to see the world and as she always taught me everything she knew, it was not a big problem and I gave her full support.

When I turned 25, Edward Spellman, who had become a high priest, came for a “lovely” visit. I remember it like it was yesterday.

<It was setting the tables, it was two hours before I had to open the store, but the cakes were already being baked, cookies, pies, among other things they were already prepared in the morning and only the cakes were made in the morning.

The bell that indicated that there were customers rang, a black-haired man with a well-shaved beard that was also black had entered, he was slightly familiar.

"Good morning, the store hasn't opened yet, but if you come back in two hours you can place your orders" I put on the best smile I had on my face.

He didn't move to leave the store, his eyes scanned me from top to bottom, and his look was making me uneasy.

"I am not here to make a request. My name is Edward Spellman, I am high priest of the Church of the night."

"Ah, I see. But, I don't understand what you want here in my cafeteria. I'm not a member of this coven so you have something to do with me" I was defensive, I confess, but I saw how these people act and although Edward was mine half brother, we haven't seen each other in decades and we haven't had any contact. I couldn't blindly trust that kinship that united us.

"I've been talking to the coven here and I was quite surprised to learn that he didn't have his baptism and that he didn't even study at the academy here. And that, in fact, he doesn't seem to follow our Dark Lord and that it almost looks like you follow the fake god "the contempt in his voice was clear and I couldn't see enough reason to care.

"And that would be your business for ...?”

I finished the tables and headed for the kitchen, which was a little far from where we were, but I had to make sure the cakes didn't burn. “The last time you and I got in touch, I was just the bastard who wasn't even worth what I wore, YOUR words not mine. Why would it be your business what I follow or not? Honestly, Edward mind your own business and your beloved church, and leave me alone.

"You are my sister and your reputation is involved with mine. Be respectful and be grateful for this liberal coven for not burning you for this heresy! ”

"I may not have studied everything at a night academy or go to the Church of the Night either, but, I know the rules and they CANNOT burn me, neither they nor anyone else, because I was not baptized nor recognized as a witch really by any coven. And before you speak of your right as one of the oldest men in the Spellman family, know that your father disowned me from his family when he separated from my mother and I am a member of the Tyler family now, and the only family what remains of this old witch house is my mother. So, no dear brother, no one cares what I do and even if they did, I would never think that I am your half sister. Get out of my store and please don't come back. " 

I remember that there was still a huge discussion, I also remember that my “beloved” brother brought the night priest from the local church to talk to me and try to orient me, but there was nothing they could force me to do, I was 24 years old and not it was their problem. It was the last time in a long time that I saw Edward Spellman.

_**TO BE CONTINUE** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hilda is different in appearance and in the personality of the series, I didn't take away the characteristics that made me love her most, which is her incredible personality.  
> But honestly, I hate how she let herself be stepped on by Zelda and that she only started to be treated almost decently after the dream she had for Bate-Bate.  
> Unfortunately, she is not a fan of her romance with Dr. Cee, but of her romance with the Dark Lord.  
> Edward and Diana Spellman are alive and are Hilda's brothers as mentioned in the chapter above, but they are not close to her and have not had much contact with her.  
> I have no idea of Hilda's real age and I haven't found it anywhere, so I made up her birthday, along with that of her brothers.  
> Sabrina is NOT the daughter of the Dark Lord and much less as powerful as in the series, which, I thought was quite forced.  
> Angels are not evil as described in the series, but they hurt witches who sacrifice mortals for selfish purposes, but do not pursue them.  
> The Dark Lord is represented by Henry Cavill and Hilda is Elle Fanning


End file.
